Forever Love NaruXSasu
by xXSo.Many.BirdsXx
Summary: After Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru, Naruto Becomes determined to find him and bring him back. But is he looking for just a friend, or does he want something more? And what will happen when he finds him? Spoof
1. Intro

**Chapter 1**

**The words were like a nightmare, unbelievable, but so hauntingly real. They brought terror into his heart, his eyes, and he wished more than anything he would wake up, and have the sentence fade into dust in his mind. But he couldn't.**

"**I'm Going to Orochimaru." Sasuke had said. He had left, left for Orochimaru's power. He had left Naruto, and now Naruto felt broken. He felt like a part of him had been stolen. He wanted to close his eyes, let himself slip away into the darkness, but whenever he closed them, all he saw was the dark eyes, the curse mark covering the pale skin, the cold lips repeating those awful words.**

"**I'm going to Orochimaru." **

**So there Naruto lay, in a hospital, wounds covering his body. But they weren't the normal wounds, the wounds of any normal battle. They weren't wounds you could dismiss, one's that had been cut into you by a nameless enemy. Sasuke had laid these blows. The slashes all over had had been cut by his closest friend, and they burned worse than fire.**

**Why did he leave? **

**Naruto felt the tears caress his cheeks, his fists clenched so tight his nails were cutting into his palm. He didn't care. He could barely feel it. This pain has so small in comparison to the sight of Sasuke with Orochimaru's mark covering his soft skin, His eyes, so dark, so perfect, so beautiful, filled with the desire to kill normally directed at an enemy, those eyes looking at _him_….**

**Why?**

**The next Morning Naruto woke up finding his pillow to be wet with tears. He remembered the events of the past day, the day he had tried to save Sasuke from the darkness. He remembered the feeling of hands ripping him apart, words hurting him even worse. He could feel the bloodlust in the air that day, the remembered watching Sasuke's transformation into a monster. He glanced to his left and saw the single picture on his bedside table. A picture of him, Sakura, Kakashi, and of course, Sasuke. He stared at the picture for a long time. He looked at Sasuke, forever preserved in the picture the way he should be. Happy, calm, beside Naruto. Forever. but he was't he was on a deadly quest for revenge. And Naruto knew he needed to save him**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto saw Sasuke walking alongside the river.

"What?" He said confused.

"How can this be happening? Last chapter, I was crying alone in my room and now I'm outside, looking for Sasuke? That's totally unfair! You can't do that. You can't just skip the story forward, completely skipping a section! That's just lazy, and quite frankly kinda stupid."

"Read the shippuden!" Sasuke yelled at him, throwing volume 28 at Naruto's sunny hair, hitting him right between his sky-blue eyes. Why must Sasuke continue to hurt him?

"Sasuke, please come back! We need you! It's not the same without you. Your happiness, you different facial expressions, your non-dorky shorts, I need them all so I can look cool in comparison."

"Yet I'm the one with all the fan-girls." Sasuke scowled.

"No!" Naruto yelled "They like me! They give me cool names, like Naru-puff!"

Naruto saw the taunting in Sasuke's eyes.

"They call ME smex-muffin." He whispered triumphantly.

As Naruto stood there, shell shocked, he contemplated the recipe to make a smex muffin. Hmm.... what ingredients would be involved? How much smex did you need? He suspected that, for a batch of twelve smex muffins, you would need about 27 Nejis, or half one Shikamaru.

Naruto's cell phone started ringing. Sasuke noted his ring-tone was "I'm a Barbie girl", but decided that it had nothing to do with his personality or feelings.

"Why..." Sasuke whispered whsitfully

"Why do we have TVs and cell phones, but no guns, or bombs? That would make killing my brother sooooo much easier."

"Cuz, Sasuke," Naruto spat, covering the talkie-end of his shonen jump-brand cell.

"If we had Bombs, we'd have rednecks. Ya just don't make redneck ninjas."

"Point." Sasuke whimpered, defeated.

"Hello?" Naruto said into the phone.

"NARU-PUFF!" Neji yelled from across the line

"I am FAR more smexy than Shikamaru! I mean, I have ANGST! ANGST!!! The angst makes the man, Uzumaki-chchan. The angst makes the man."

"Dammit, Neji!" Naruto cried "I don't get free long distance on Thursdays. You fool!"

He soon realized that his anger was in vein, as Neji had already hung up.

"So, um... Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Huh?"

"You wanna, like try and kill me, because that's the smartest way to try and make me safe?"

"YAY! I like this part! (Believe it.) I get to use my sharingan!"

"I have the sharingan, dumbass."

"Then what to I have?" Naruto asked

"ADD"


End file.
